Paw Patrol Meets The Rescue Heroes
by MarshalB
Summary: This was a request by a follower. I thought it would be fun and who knows if I get enough response I might keep it going. Right now I'm looking at just a few chapters. Billy Blazes of the Rescue Heroes was the lead instructor for Marshal's Fire Academy. Billy decides it's time to check on his favorite recruit.
1. The First Meeting

It was a typical day in Adventure Bay. The pups had be awoken by Chase and had just finished breakfast. They were about to go outside when Ryder called Marshall on his pup tag.

"Marshall" said Ryder "I have a call for you in the control room."

"Coming Ryder" said Marshall "I'll catch up to you in a minute guys"

Marshall ran to the elevator and rode up to the control room where Ryder was waiting. As Marshall approached he saw a face he had not seen since the fire academy.

"Billy, uh I mean Chief" said Marshall "Is that really you?"

"Sure is Marshall" said Billy "I was just talking to Ryder here. We've heard a lot about the Paw Patrol and a few of us would like to come visit and check out your operations."

"Wow" said Marshall "That's incredible, I can't wait. Uh, that is if it's alright with you Ryder"

"Of course it is Pup" said Ryder "Chief Blazes, when should we expect you?"

"Ha, Ryder you can just call me Billy" laughed Billy "We should be there sometime tomorrow. Do you have room or do we need to make arrangements?"

"No we'll make room for you and your team" said Ryder "I look forward to meeting your team. I've heard a lot about you."

"We'll see you tomorrow" said Billy cutting the call.

Ryder opened his Paw pad and pressed the alert button "Paw Patrol to the Lookout"

"Ryder needs us" yelled the pups running for the Lookout.

As the elevator reached the control room, the pups jumped into place and Marshall moved to his.

"Paw Patrol Ready for Action, Ryder Sir!" said Chase

"Pups thanks for coming so quickly" Ryder said "It's not a rescue, but it is a mission so to speak. Some of you may have heard of the rescue team from Mountain Action Command Center."

"The Rescue Heroes!" said Rubble "Their awesome"

"Correct Rubble" Ryder continued "Their Chief Billy, knows Marshall from the Fire Academy"

"He was my favorite instructor" said Marshall

"Anyway" said Ryder "They are coming to visit and see us in action. I want you all to double check your vehicles and equipment. Then I need you to clean this place up and be ready for inspection by noon tomorrow. They should be here tomorrow afternoon."

"Whoa, That's so cool" said Zuma

"I wonder if they will bring Smokey" said Marshall

"Well pups, you know what to do" said Ryder "Let me know if there are any problems"

The pups scrambled to do their assignments. Each was checking and washing their vehicles. Once Rocky finished his we went to each vehicle and checked the technology. They worked through lunch and finally as supper time came around they ran to the Lookout where Ryder had fixed a great dinner.

"You pups are working so hard" said Ryder "I thought you deserved a good meal."

The pups agreed by diving into their food and all asking for seconds.

After supper they all worked together to get the Lookout inspection ready. They went to bed that night with excitement of meeting the Rescue Heroes tomorrow.

Morning came and as Chase was walking his morning routine patrol of the area he found Marshall sitting on the rise overlooking the bay.

"Marshall?" chase said as he approached the dalmatian.

"Oh, Yeah Chase" said Marshall, somewhat sadly

"Is something wrong?" asked Chase

"Not really" said Marshall

"Come on" said Chase "You're my best friend. I can tell something's bothering you."

"Chase I know it's silly but I worried about The Rescue Heroes coming" said Marshall

"I thought you loved those guys" said Chase "Do you not want to see them?"

"No it's not that" explained Marshall "It's just that I haven't seen Chief Blazes since the academy. I'm still just as clumsy as I was back then. What if he's disappointed with what I have become?"

"Disappointed?" said Chase "If he is half the person you said he was, he'd never be disappointed with you. You're great at what you do. As far as you being clumsy, Marshall that's one of the things I love the most about you."

"It's just they are so awesome and …"said Marshall quietly "I don't know"

"Listen Marshall" said Chase "Our team is known all over the country. We have saved countless people and animals. I for one am very proud of our team and all it's members. I'm sure The Rescue Heroes will be as well. I don't think they would be coming to see us if they thought we weren't any good."

"You're probably right" said Marshall

"Hey, if it means anything" said Chase "If my lead instructor from the police academy came to visit, I'd problem feel the same way."

"Thanks Chase" said Marshall

"I'm going to go wake the pups" said Chase "You got get breakfast, It's going to be a great day"

Marshall ran to the Lookout and Chase stared at the dally as he ran off. Chase then turned and went to wake up the pups.

Everyone gathered for breakfast and as they finished Ryder began speaking.

"Pups" Ryder started "You've all done an outstanding job of getting the Lookout ready. I think we can proudly say we are ready to receive our guests."

"The Lookout looks fantastic" Skye said as she did a backflip.

"Rocky even took a bath" laughed Marshall

"Even I want to look my best" laughed Rocky

"Now the worst part" said Chase

"What's that?" asked Rubble

"Waiting for them to get here" Chase answered

They didn't have to wait long until the Rescue Heroes Jet came into view and landed on the Lookout lawn. Ryder and the pups went out to welcome their guests. As the ramp came down they observed 5 men and 1 woman walk down the ramp. Marshall stepped forward to welcome the one member he knew.

"Welcome Chief Blazes and the Rescue Heroes to Adventure Bay" said Marshall

"Yes welcome" said Ryder "It is our honor to have you visit"

"Thank you all for you hospitality" said Chief Blazes "Marshall it's great to see you again. We're not at the Academy now, you can just call me Billy. Let me introduce the members I've brought with me." Each member stepped forward as he introduced them.

"This is Wendy Waters, she is a fellow firefighter as well as a great pilot" Billy started "This is

Jake Justice, Law Enforcement. This is Jack Hammer, he is our construction expert. This is Rocky Canyon, he does high angle and mountain rescue. And finally this is Gil Gripper, he does water rescue."

"Once again welcome each of you" said Ryder "Now let me introduce you to my team." Ryder named each pup nod explained their specialty. Ryder further explained that they had one other pup named Everest that lived up on Jake's Mountain and did snow and wilderness rescues. Ryder said Everest would be down later for dinner. Ryder let everyone into the Lookout we he had refreshments while everyone talked and got acquainted. After a while Ryder lead everyone on a tour of the Lookout and then had each pup explain their vehicle and pup packs to everyone. Ryder took everyone back to the Lookout Control Room and explained how they received calls and how he recalled the pups for assignments.

"I must say" said Billy "Your setup and procedures are much like ours. We operate with mission select packs much like the pup packs your team uses. Each person has multiple packs that are mission and task specific. All of our equipment is designed and built by our equipment designer Pat Pending."

"I initially built our equipment" said Ryder "But Rocky here now designed and improves our equipment. His imagination seems unlimited."

"That is great" said Billy "Shall we go out to our jet and I'll show you the equipment we carry on a regular basis?"

"That would be awesome" all the pups agreed.

Billy, Ryder and the pups all walked out to the jet. The other Rescue Heroes were carrying their bags to the rooms Ryder had assigned to them. Blaze walked everyone through the jet showing the equipment they carried and the vehicles that had on board. The pups were amazed at the equipment and the fact that they did have a lot of the same equipment.

"I guess one of the big differences is Rescue Heroes respond worldwide and have many members other than just the main core group" Billy said "We usually only call on those members for special circumstances."

"We like that fact that we mainly cover Adventure Bay" laughed Marshall "But it is cool that you help people anywhere"

"Well Billy" said Ryder "Your jet and equipment are awesome. We better let you get settled in your room. We're having dinner out here on the grounds later this evening. I figure they mayor and citizens of Adventure Bay would like to meet you as well."

"Sounds good Ryder" said Billy "I'll get the guys rounded up and meet you out here. Let me know if you need anything."


	2. The Town Meeting

Ryder called down to Billy's room. "Yeah Billy here" said Billy who was obviously sleeping.

"We are getting the picnic ready and the citizens are already showing up" said Ryder

"Ok, I'll get the guys and we'll be right out" said Billy.

Billy got up and got dressed then went door to door to wake up everyone and tell them the food would be ready soon.

The Paw Patrol was already outside Marshal was watching the barbeque pit to make sure the fire did go anywhere. Ryder and Zuma were cooking burgers and hotdogs. Chase and Skye were putting out the buns and condiments. Rocky and Rubble were getting drinks ready, Rubble had brought a bucket full of ice and dumped it into the ice chest. Everest had just pulled up and walked over to talk to Marshal.

The Mayor and Chickaletta had arrived, Katie was by the pit talking to Ryder. Farm Umi had come as well as Captain Turbott. Mr. Porter pulled up in his van with Alex.

"Ryder" said Mr. Porter "I brought the dessert where would you like it?"

"Everest can you go grab a table for Mr. Porter?" said Ryder

"I'm on it" said Everest

"Here let me help you with that" said Billy as he and the other Rescue Heroes came out of the Lookout.

"Thank you" said Everest

Once everything was set up the Mayor began addressing the crowd.

"It is yet another great day in Adventure Bay" said Mayor Goodway "As usual we are here to honor our local heroes the Paw Patrol. But today we have the extra treat of welcoming and honoring The Rescue Heroes all the way from Mountain Action Command Center."

(The crowd cheered for both the Paw Patrol and The Rescue Heroes)

"Thank you so much for this" said Billy "It's nice to slow down and visit with people instead of just rescuing them"

(Everyone laughed)

Billy then introduced the rest of his team to the crowd.

Everyone continued to have a great time of eating and playing games. As the crowd began leaving and the mayor said her goodbyes Ryder and Billy declared the event to be a great success. The rest of the evening was spent with the pups and the Rescue Heroes getting to know each other better.

Ryder's pup pad rang, "Ryder here."

"Ryder, there is a problem in the bay" said Captain Turbot "A ship coming to harbor lost power and is drifting toward the rocks, they need help."

"We're on it Capt. Turbot "No ships to big, no pup to small. Paw Patrol to the lookout"

"Ryder needs us!" Said the pups running to the elevator. The Rescue Heroes decided to go to the control room to watch the Paw Patrol be dispatched. They sat back as the pups arrived and jumped into their places.

"Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, Sir!" said Chase

"Thanks for coming so quickly" said Ryder as he pulled up the display "Capt. Turbot called and a ship is in trouble. Zuma I need you to go see if you can help pull the ship to safety."

"Ready, set, get wet" yelled Zuma heading for the slide. Gil was off to the side and asked Ryder if he minded if he tagged along.

"Not at all" said Ryder "The rest of you Pups standby in case we need you? Paw Patrol is on a roll."

Gil followed Ryder down the pole and rode on the back of his ATV.

"That was cool" said Jack "So is it like this every time y'all get a call?"

"Yes" said Chase "Those assigned go, and the rest hang out in the Lookout to see if anyone needs help"

"Or handle additional if they come in" said Marshall

In the bay Zuma had arrived and shot his buoy to the ship. The crew tied it off and Zuma began pull the ship back from the rock. The current seemed to strong and Zuma and the ship were washing into the rocks. Ryder arrived and also tied off. With both of them working together, they were able to pull the ship back out to safety.

"Great job guys" said Gil "We couldn't have done it any better. I quite impressed with how fast you guys arrived and worked together."

"Thanks Gil" said Zuma "If you had your jet ski we could have been even faster."

"That's true" said Gil "If y'all ever need more help, call I'd gladly work with you guys"

"Let's head back guys" said Ryder

The guys arrived at the Lookout to find everyone had gone to back to bed. THe pups decided to go one to their puphouses. Gil and Ryder walked into the Lookout.

"So what's it like to respond worldwide?" asked Ryder

"It's cool and all" said Gil "BUt that means a lot of traveling"

Ryder and Gil ended up staying awake all night telling war stories about various rescues each team had been involved in.

The next morning Billy called Gil and and asked him to come to the jet.

"Yes sir" said Gil walking in "Did you need something?"

"Yes Gil" replied Billy "You saw them work. What do you think, would you call on them if we needed additional resources?"

"In a heartbeat" responded Gil "They are cool, calm and collected under pressure. They are very professional and their equipment is top notch."

"That's what I needed to know" said Billy "Thanks, you can go now. We'll be heading back in about an hour."

Billy walked into the Lookout and rode up to the Control Room where he found Ryder.

"Ryder I wanted to speak with you for a moment" said Billy

"Sure, what can I do for you?" said Ryder

"Ryder, I must say that the Paw Patrol is everything we had hoped we would find" Billy started "I would like to add you to our database of resources for call outs. I realize your first priority is to the Citizens of Adventure Bay, but in the event of an incident in the area I would like to be able to use your team for responses."

"I don't know what to say" Ryder replied "I'm honored that you would offer to use us for larger rescues."

"We think your team is as professional and capable as any of our current team members" smiled Billy

The Paw Patrol and The Rescue Heros gathered outside the Lookout to say their fairwells. Rocky presented Billy with an honorary Pup Tag which Billy promptly put on Smokey. In turn Billy gave Ryder a Rescue Heroes communicator that could be used if the need arose for either to call for assistance.

As the Rescue Heroes jet rose into the sky the Pups all waved.

"Do you think we'll see them again soon?" asked Marshall

"You never know" answered Ryder "It might be sooner than you think"

 **A/N: There you have it The Paw Patrol and Rescue Heros are set to call on each other for help. Time will only tell when the next call will require more resources. Watch for occasional one shots regarding various crossover interaction.**


End file.
